Is This the End?
by californiaroseluv
Summary: Kagome and the others were just normal teenagers living a normal teenage life. Until one day everything went downhill. The zombie apocalypse has begun. Now it's up to them to find a way to win the war. Will they manage to survive? Or will they turn into zombie themselves?
1. Prologue- Date: April 17, 1995

**I do NOT own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Summary: Kagome and the others were just normal teenagers living a normal teenage life. Until one day everything went downhill. The zombie apocalypse has begun. Now it's up to them to find a way to win the war. Will they manage to survive? Or will they turn into zombie themselves?_

**Is This The End?**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Date: April 17, 1995**

* * *

_People say that you can never predict what the future holds. That is why you need to be prepared but we can't always be prepared. _

_There are things in this world that even the smartest of people can't understand_. _They try to understand it but they just can't._

_Some of them don't understand that some things aren't meant to be understood until the right time comes. That's how life is. Just think of it like how school is._

_The teachers teach you stuff when they think it's okay to be taught. The only difference is that when life wants to teach you a lesson, you need to learn it yourself. _

_That its lessons are way more complex than the ones they teach you in school. That its lessons can change your life, your point of view._

_Unfortunately, life sometimes has to cross the line of reality to teach you a lesson. It might seem like it doesn't but it does. It a weird way it teaches you some of the world's mysteries. _

_In some of the lessons that life teaches you it gives you a choice. And that choice is: do you want to _**live **_or _**die**_. Most people choose that they want to live but they need to understand the _

_consequence of living. Whenever they choose to live in a "Live or Die" situation they lose a bit of their sanity. It's not because they want to it's mostly because of the experience they had._

_I mean we all got to admit sometimes we felt like we lost a bit of our sanity in a "Live or Die" situation. I personally think its part of life._

_I mean, would you still be perfectly sane when you almost died? I think not it's just almost impossible in my opinion._

_You know that you will never be the same person because of what happened that almost made you lose your very own life._

_But life still goes on and you need to remember it because your life doesn't end until it ends or _you_ decide to end it._

_Like most people, I _want_ to continue on living and luckily I'm not alone. I won't give up on my life until_ I _say so because in the world I'm living in you decide whether you want live or die._

** -Kagome Higurashi**

** The alpha of Black Blood**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter of **_**Is This the End?**_ **I will try to update every week and if I can't then the week after that. Before you go and read another fanfiction please like and review this story. Also would you please go and read my first story **_**The Devil's Princess's Love. **_**Here's the link -**** s/9352831/1/The-Devil-s-Princess-s-Love. Hope you guys have (or had) a great day. Californiaroseluv out!**


	2. Introductions- Date:April 18,1995

**I do NOT own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Summary: Kagome and the others were just normal teenagers living a normal teenage life. Until one day everything went downhill. The zombie apocalypse has begun. Now it's up to them to find a way to win the war. Will they manage to survive? Or will they turn into zombie themselves?_

**Is This The End?**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

* * *

**Date: April 18, 1995**

* * *

Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am currently 18 years old and I'm traveling across the world with a few friends of mine. I know what you are thinking: Shouldn't you kids still be in school? Well the reason as to why we're traveling around the world and not in school is because there's no school. No we do not live in a desert. The reason as to why there's no school is because the teachers got killed and eaten. You might be wondering who would do such a thing. Well zombies would do such a thing. Yes that's right zombies killed and ate our teachers. You might think I've lost my mind but it's true. If you wanna know why zombies exist well let me tell you.

You know how our species of human is called _homo-sapiens _which means "wise man." Well I believe we lost that name a few decades ago when man-kind began acting like a bunch of dumbasses! You think that we aren't but we are! If it wasn't for a dumbass scientist zombies wouldn't have existed. Wanna know how the scientist screwed up?

The fucking dumbass "accidentally" gave a human a shot. What kind of shot? Oh well you know a shot that was supposed to be destroyed because if it got out it would've ended the human race. But nooooo instead this dumbass hid it one of the needles that contained the end of the damn world. The dumbass also left the door open never closed it. He thought that it was a joke. That it was a cure for fucking cancer. I mean seriously if it was a cure for freaking cancer wouldn't they have ordered to hide it not destroy it. So yea he gave a human the shot and the next thing you know the human thrashes around, has trouble breathing, dies, revives and then bites the doctor. The alarm went off and the noise distracted the zombie and the zombie ran out the door and went on eating everyone it finds. Wondering about the scientist? Well let's just say he turned into a motherfucking zombie and started eating his co-workers.

Wondering where I got all this information. Well let's just say in one of our travels we found the laboratory and watched the footage that the cameras captured. Yes we survived a zombie infested laboratory. Who hasn't? Well anyways how about I tell you about myself, my friends/traveling companions and our positions.

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi- Age: 18-Sibligs: Sota Higurashi (brother) -Parents: Kunloon Higurashi (mother-unknown), Daichi Higurashi (father-unknown)-Species: Human/Priestess- Position: Alpha of the Black Bloods (**We were a gang before and not gonna stop being one because of some dumbass zombies) **–Weapons: Guns, Bows and Arrows, Bat and Katana- Powers: Purification**

* * *

**Sota Higurashi- Age: 15- Siblings: Kagome Higurashi (sister) -Parents: Kunloon Higurashi (mother-unknown), Daichi Higurashi (father-unknown)-Girlfriend: Hitomi Jinsui-Species: Human/Monk- Position: The Engineer (Never know when your car breaks down) - Weapons: Rifle, Katana and Bat- Powers: Purification**

* * *

**Hitomi Jinsui-Age: 14 ½-Siblings: None-Parents: Unknown-Boyfriend: Sota Higurashi-Species: Human-Position: Computer Hacker (You never know when you need government information) –Weapons: Guns, Bat, Katana and Dagger-Powers: None**

* * *

**Sesshomaru Taisho a.k.a The Killing Perfection- Age: 21/982- Siblings: Inuyasha Taisho (half-brother), Mattaki Taisho (brother) - Parents: Unknown-Species: Inu Yōkai/Inu Daiyokai- Position: My right hand man- Weapons: Gun, Claws and Katana- Powers: Poison, flight, fast healing abilities, and transforming into a 20 story-high dog**

* * *

**Inuyasha Taisho- Age: 19/543- Siblings: Sesshomaru Taisho (half-brother), Mattaki Taisho (half-brother), - Parents: Unknown- Girlfriend: Shiori Mizuumi - Species: Inu Hanyou- Position: My left hand man- Weapons: Claws, Gun and Katana- Powers: Blades of Blood, fast healing abilities**

* * *

**Shiori Mizuumi- Age: 18 ½ /502- Siblings: None- Parents: Shizu Mizuumi (deceased mother), Tsukuyomaru Mizuumi (deceased father) – Boyfriend: Inuyasha Taisho- Species: Koumori Hanyou- Position: Weapon Cleaner- Weapons: Claws, Gun, Katana and Bat- Powers: Unknown (Never saw her use them)**

* * *

**Mattaki Taisho a.k.a Inu no Taisho- Age: 25/1,197- Siblings: Inuyasha Taisho (half-brother), Sesshomaru Taisho (brother) - Parents: Unknown- Girlfriend: Izayoi Hime- Species- Inu Yōkai/Inu Daiyokai- Position: Driver/Pilot/Helmsman- Weapons: Gun, Claws, Katana and Bat- Powers: Transforming into a 50 story-high dog (That's all I know) **

* * *

**Izayoi Hime- Age: 23- Siblings: None- Parents: Unknown- Boyfriend: Mattaki Taisho- Species: Human- Position: Healer #1- Weapons- Dagger and Gun- Powers: None**

* * *

**Sango Taijiya- Age: 17 ½- Siblings- Kohaku Taijiya (brother) –Parents: Unknown- Boyfriend: Miroku Kiyomizu-Species: Human- Position: Weapon Caretaker #1- Weapons: Hiraikotsu, Guns, Katana and Bat- Powers: None**

* * *

**Miroku Kiyomizu- Age: 18 ½ - Siblings: None- Parents: Unknown- Girlfriend: Sango Taijiya– Species: Human/Monk- Position: Gang Hentai and Psychiatrist (Guy gives awesome advice and always knows what to say) – Weapons: Staff, Sutras, and Bat – Powers: Purification  
**

* * *

**Kohaku Taijiya- Age: 15 ½- Siblings: Sango Taijiya (sister) - Parents: Unknown- Girlfriend: Rin Umi- Species: Human- Position: Weapon Caretaker #2- Weapons: Kusarigama and Bat- Powers: None**

* * *

**Rin Umi- Age: 15-Siblings: Unknown- Parents: Unknown-Boyfriend: Kohaku Taijiya-Species: Human-Position: Healer #2- Weapons: Bat and Gun-Powers: None**

* * *

**Shippo Yamada- Age: 17 ½/756- Siblings: Unknown- Parents: Unknown-Girlfriend: Kanna Saito-Species: Kitsune Yōkai-Position: Guard #1-Weapons: Bat, Guns, and Katana-Powers: Fox Fire and Illusions**

* * *

**Kanna Saito-Age: 17/720-Siblings: Kagura Saito (sister) –Parents: Unknown-Boyfriend: Shippo Yamada-Species: Void Yōkai-Position: Weapon Caretaker #3-Weapons: Bat, Mirror and Katana-Powers: Creates Mirror Creatures and Sucks Souls w/ Mirror**

* * *

**Kagura Saito-Age: 19/ 870-Siblings: Kanna Saito (sister) –Parents: Unknown-Boyfriend: Naraku Kurayami-Species: Kaze Yōkai-Position: Guard #2-Weapons: Fan and Bat-Powers: Controls Wind**

* * *

**Naraku Kurayami-Age: 24 ½ / 900-Siblings: None-Parents: Unknown-Girlfriend: Kagura Saito-Species: Kumo Yōkai-Position: Guard #3-Weapons: Gun, Tentacles and Bat-Powers: Illusions**

* * *

That's all of us. As you can see we are a strange bunch. We have humans, humans with holy powers, demons and hanyous. You can also see that everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend except Sesshomaru and I. You might think it kind of bothers me that everyone is dating and I don't have a boyfriend and to tell you the truth it kind of does. I mean I had a major crush on Sesshomaru for some time but I don't have time to date someone. Plus I don't think he likes me so too bad but life continues on. Anyways I hope you learned a little bit about us and see you tomorrow. Bye!

**-Kagome Higurashi**

**The Alpha of Black Blood**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this story it's just that school started on July 31st and I got the strictest teacher of the whole damn school so there's homework and don't get me started on my parents. Anyways now that things have calmed down a bit I hope that I'll be able to update more on this story. The next chapter will have on how Kagome and the gang found out about the zombie apocalypse. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please follow, favorite, and review! Californiaroseluv out!**_


	3. Story Time- Part One- Date:April 19,1995

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha the honors go to Rumiko Takahashi**

_Summary: Kagome and the others were just normal teenagers living a normal teenage life. Until one day everything went downhill. The zombie apocalypse has begun. Now it's up to them to find a way to win the war. Will they manage to survive? Or will they turn into zombie themselves?_

Is This The End?

Chapter 3- Story Time- Part One

* * *

April 19, 1995

* * *

Good Morning! Today I decided to talk about how the gang and I found about the zombie. Since its story time make yourself comfortable since this is going to be long.

* * *

It all happened on May 4 of 1994 in St. Midoriko University. The Taisho brothers and I were just returning from baseball practice. "I can't believe it Kagome you beat the boys' baseball team captain just to join the team," Inuyasha said.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well the girls' baseball team sucks so why not join the better team. Plus it's Hakudoshi's fault for underestimating me." We stayed silent. We were heading towards the roof since its free period for us. When we arrived to the roof, we heard screams. "What was that?" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked at me with his gorgeous bright golden honey colored eyes and said, "I smell death. I noticed it before but it was so faint that I decided to ignore it." We began running up the stairs to the roof to see what was going on the school grounds. What we found was something we didn't expect. We found someone eating Hakudoshi's girlfriend, Kikyo a.k.a Kinkyho. I would've been happy and celebrating if it wasn't for Inuyasha's sad face. Just to let you guys know, Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love so yea poor guy. Anyways, before Inuyasha jumped down to kill whatever was killing Kikyo Mattaki stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me don't you see Kikyo being eaten by that _thing!"_ Inuyasha yelled out.

Mattaki shook his head and said, "Use your nose little brother. That _thing _smells like death." My eyes widened when he said death. I was thinking _death? You've got to be kidding me. Don't things like the walking dead only exist in movies? _I didn't know I said it out loud until Mattaki looked at me and said, "Yes that's true but you can never expect what stupid things humans will do." He had a point. I mean we humans don't always think before we act right. We do things without trusting our instincts and using very little knowledge, well most of the time. I nodded my head. Then the speakers made their whiny sound and the voice of our principal, Onigomu, filled the school grounds. This is what he said:

**_Students please proceed to the Gym. Bring any food, water, first aid kits, and other necessities with you. We are currently experiencing a problem. Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Please follow your teacher's instructions and don't get out of the gym until furth," _**then we heard a door being broken down_,_**_ "NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET AWAYYYYY GET AWAY FROM ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**His screams were the last thing we heard before the whole school went into chaos.

Well the humans from what Sesshomaru and Mattaki told me. Luckily I had my phone so I called/texted everyone that wasn't with me and the brothers. Sango texted me first and said that Shippo, Kanna, Izayoi (much to Mattaki's relieve) and the others that went to the university were with her and were going to the gym. Now all I needed was a call or text from my brother so that I could know that him and the rest of the group were fine. The Taisho brothers and I began running down stairs as quietly as we could holding a bat on our hands. We kept our guard up and cause as little noise as possible. Then we saw one of _them_. We were about two hallways away from the gym. I gripped my bat tighter. I was prepare to kill this _thing_. I wasn't ready to die just yet. Before I could silently walk around it, there was a loud bang behind us.

The thing turned to our direction and began running. I was about to swing my bat but it just passed me. I was in shock for a moment until Sesshomaru touched my shoulder. We both looked at each other's eyes until Inuyasha cleared his throat. We looked away from each other and I was holding back a blush. I sighed and began walking to the gym.

We arrived there in about eight minutes. I tried opening the door but I found it locked. I was about to text Sango but I hear the door unlocking and I was dragged inside. I felt about five pairs of arms hugging me. From the smell that was coming from my huggers, I knew that Sango, Shiori, Kagura, Kanna, and Izayoi were the ones hugging me. They didn't let go off me until I was about to pass out. Unfortunately, I had no time to breath because Shippo began hugging and twirling me around while saying that he was happy that his 'okaa-san' was alive.

I know I didn't explain it to you guys on the last entry but I'm going to explain it now. When I was about seven years old I found Shippo on the streets getting beat up by yōkai that were more powerful than him. Luckily, Sota and Miroku were with me so we fought/electrocuted the yōkai with our purification powers. I hugged Shippo by the neck and said soothing words into his ears and let him cry on my shoulder. We took him home and I made sure that he was healthy. Then when he was about to go to sleep he called me okaa-san. The next morning I told him that he called me okaa-san and when he started apologizing I stopped him and said that I liked it. Ever since then he continued calling me okaa-san even though he looks older than me.

Before I barfed on his head, he put me down. I was so dizzy than I began walking like a drunk man and before I fell Naraku caught me. I took a few deep breaths before I thanked him. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket and I saw that it was a text from my brother Sota. I read it and I said that he had everyone else with him and that they were going to meet us at the shrine and to find a big car, a lot of weapons, clothes, etc.

I told everyone this and they all relaxed. "So how are we going to escape from here?" Izayoi asked. Then I remembered that music class was connected to the gym. Luckily the gym had the only door to music class so it was safe.

"I just remembered that music class was connected to the gym and…..." then Inuyasha interrupted me by said, "And what? Use the instruments as weapons. Damn and I thought you were the smart one."

I hit Inuyasha's head and said, "No you doofus. Don't you remember my guitar case? I carry five types of bullets, six handguns, five daggers, a sword, three katanas, two tasers, and a rope, a pair of throwing stars, Kanna's mirror, Miroku's staff and Kagura's fans in there. I also carry an acoustic guitar so we won't get bored on our way to the shrine."

"Smart thinking Kags," Sango said. I grabbed my bat and started walking to the music room. Kagura ran up to me and asked, "My fans are in good shape right?"

I giggled and said, "Of course. I put a spell around the guitar case so no one can open it without my help." Kagura nodded and continued walking with me. Once we reached the door I told Kagura to step back. She did so without any hesitation and I slowly opened the door. Then I slightly kicked it and prepared myself so if any of those things came at me, I could quickly swing my bat and hit them.

I looked around the room and found none of those _things_ in the room. I walked to where the piano was and grabbed my guitar case. I walked out of the room and went to the others. I opened my case and gave Kagura her fans, Sango my bat, Izayoi, Shippo, Naraku and Mattaki a dagger, Shiori and Inuyasha a katana, Kanna her mirror, Miroku his staff and I gave myself my sword.

We heard the door being banged and moaning coming from the other side. I grabbed the piece of cloth that was connected to my sword's sheath and wrapped it around my waist. I pulled my sword out of my sheath and said, "Well I guess it's time to send these motherfuckers back to hell." I signaled Mattaki and Naraku to go open the doors. Once the doors opened, the walking dead came running towards us. "**_Charge!_**" I yelled out. Then that was the moment the war between us and the walking dead began

* * *

Well I have to stop here. Its night time and I'm so damn tired. See you tomorrow!

**-Kagome Higurashi**

**The Alpha of Black Blood**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! The last three sentences are true. It's like 10:30 p.m. and I have to wake up tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. to change into my uniform then I have to catch the city bus then I have to walk like a mile to get to school. Yes it might sound tiring but you get used to it after doing it for like about two months. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review and follow this story if you can. See you next time! Californiaroseluv out!**


End file.
